Austin and Teddy
by Mhmmm.ChaCha Chicken Potpie
Summary: Austin and the gang go to a sleep over in Denver


_**Teddy's P.O.V**_

_**A sleepover at the Duncan's can be pretty crazy. Especially when you are only 17 and can't do anything. But I am still going to give it a try. And this will be great because I am inviting my friend Austin Moon and his friends. Oh yes this will be good. The doorbell just rang. Wow they are early. I open the door.**_

Teddy: Hey you guys how's it going?  
Austin: Great. And again I still don't know why you invited me to a girl sleep over. Oh yea so you can use me and make me sing for all the girls.

Teddy: That was supposed to be between us.

Austin: Well now it isn't. *walks in*

Ally: Yea we didn't know until now.*walks in*

Trish: Crazy huh? *walks in*

Dez: Hey cutie. I'm Dez. *walks in*

Teddy: Ok than. *closes the door* *sits on the couch* so who's dating who?

Ally: No one's dating anyone.

Teddy: I thought you and Austin were dating because he tells me a lot about you.

Austin: No I don't! She's lying.

_**Gabe walks in**_

Gabe:*See Austin* I knew I smelled money. What's up my favorite singer?

Austin: Nothing. I was just saying that your sister is lying.

Teddy: I don't lie and you know that Gabe.

Gabe: Uhh. Ok whatever she said is true. Wait is it about Austin always talking about Ally. If so than he never stops talking about her.

Austin: *under his breath* Why do my friends embarrass me?

Gabe: Because we want to.

Austin: You heard that.

Ally: This is awkward.

Austin: Great now it's awkward. I think I should go down stairs and set up for tonight.

Teddy: Yea you should than we will talk about you.

_**2 hours later.**_

_**Austin walked back in.**_

Teddy: Hey we just got to the juicy parts. We were about talk about who we like.

Austin:*Catches on* Oh ok I should go practice.*walks away*

Teddy: Ok Trish who do you like?

Dez: Yea who do you like?

Teddy: Shouldn't you be downstairs helping Austin.

Dez: No!

Teddy: Go down there now!

Dez: OK! *walks off*

Teddy: Ok who do you like Trish?

Trish: I promised myself I will never tell anyone because I would be embarrassed.

Ally: OK now it's your turn Teddy who do you like?

Teddy: Well I still like my ex-Boyfriend Spencer and he has already moved on and their is someone else but i wont say.

Ally: Awe.

Trish: Ally it's your turn.

Ally: You know already.

Trish: I know. I know. But Teddy doesn't.

Ally: Well I will just whisper it to her. *she whispers in Teddy's ear*

Teddy: Oh really. Why? Yea awe.

Ally: Yup it's true that's why I like him.

Teddy: Awe. Well since not everyone is here let's start the party. *turns on the radio* *dances around*Come on and dance with me.

Trish: You probably shouldn't have said that.

Ally: Well I think it's time to show off my best dance moves. *starts dancing*  
Teddy: *Laughs awkwardly* that is the most *Trish gives her a look* Awesome dance eva!

Ally: Thank you. I've been working hard ever since I started liking the guy.

_**Austin comes up the stairs**_

Austin: I heard music!

Teddy: I was dancing than Ally started dancing. And told me she perfected them for a guy she likes and is dating.

Austin:*Jealous* who is this guy do I know him Ally?

Ally: I don't know maybe! But he is similar to you.

Austin: You like Dez!?

Ally: *Lies* Yes that's exactly who I meant.

Austin: OK there is something I have to tell you.

Ally: What?

Austin: Dez likes Trish!

_**Dez than came up stairs.**_

Dez: You promised you wouldn't tell!

Trish: No worries I like you too.

Dez: You do?  
Trish:*realizes what she said* Uhhhhh. Yea I guess.

Dez: That's good enough for me.

Austin: OK you know what. I'm just going to come clean. I did this for you. I ask my friend can she throw a sleep over just so i can see if you like me or to make you like me. And it seems like you like Dez. So I'll just leave.

Dez: *disgusted* Ewe why would Ally like me.

Trish: I like you.

Dez: I know I just mean Ally isn't my type.

Trish: Oh.

Ally: OK I don't like Dez ok!

Dez: Than whom do you like? *under his breath* Please be Austin!

Ally: Austin his name is-

Austin: You do! That's great.

Dez: Yes thank you!

Ally: No you didn't let me finish. His name is Raymond. He's my boyfriend.

Austin: Oh. *his eyes start to water* Well I hope you two are happy together. *Runs out of the house*

Ally: *Yells* Austin!

Austin:*Turns around* What?

Ally: *sighs* don't leave and plus you can meet him he is coming.

Austin: Why would you think I would want to meet a guy that took my Al- Wait I would love too!

Ally: Cool. Then come back.

Austin: *comes back in* *Goes back downstairs* Oh Raymond is going to be in for a big surprise!

_**Dez walks back downstairs and sits on the couch.**_

Dez: Austin I can tell you are up to no good.

Austin: I'm going to do something so evil.

Dez: What?

Austin: We are going to play spin the bottle.

Dez: When?

Austin: When he gets here.

Dez: He is here already.

Austin: Ok let's go.

_**They run back up stairs.**_

Dez: Hey guys let's play a game of spin the bottle!

Teddy: Yes we should play that.

Ally: Ok.

_**They all get set up Ally is next Austin. Teddy is next to Austin. Raymond is on the other side of Ally. Trish is next to Raymond. Dez is next to Trish which means Teddy is next to him. Because we have to be in a circle.**_

_**Austin spins first. It lands on Trish. Awkward! She then awkwardly kisses him on the cheek. Ally spins it lands on Raymond. They kiss then I felt Austin tense up. I spin the bottle and it landed on Raymond. I kiss my hand and put it on his cheek.**_

_**Dez spins the bottle it lands on Austin. Austin runs away because Dez is actually trying to kiss him. But then Dez just sat down. Then Austin sat down. Trish spins the bottle it lands on Dez Trish kisses him on the cheek. Austin spins the bottle it lands on me. I kiss him on the cheek. Ally spins it it lands on Raymond again.**_

_**After a couple of more spins Austin still didn't get to kiss Ally.**_

_**But maybe now he would he spins it one finale time and it lands Raymond.**_

Austin: Heck no!

_**Now I feel bad for Austin he will never kiss that girl he wants.**_

_**Later on in the day**_

Austin:

*Starts playing his guitar*

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights everything felt like magic_

Ally:_ And I wonder if you miss me too_

_If you don't here's the one thing_

_That I wish you knew_

Both:_ I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time it's true_

Austin:_ How long till I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending_

_Oh ohh_

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Don't forget me cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

Ally: _I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you ooohh_

_Both: I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you_

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time it's true_

Austin: _I think about you, you you you you._

Raymond: You were so good Ally. *kisses her on the cheek*

Ally: Thank you very much.

Austin:*Jealous* Shut up you two.

Austin: _I'll be your entertainer._

_I'm putting on a show. _

_I'm gonna levitate ya._

_Leave you wa-wa-wanting more. _

_I see ya fascinated I've got you hypnotized._

_White gloves, what you dream of_

_A fantasy before your eyes_

_People started walking in and clapping along and dancing._

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1-2-3… I disappear_

_I'm coming right back so stay right _

_Here_

_Aint no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressive girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Ohh_

_Uh, Listen!_

_I ain't no fake Houdini_

_I put a spell on you_

_I'm something like a genie_

_Girl ill make your wish come true_

_And now our time is running_

_With every grain of sand_

_So here's the grand finale_

_Watch me do my sleight of hand_

_Step right up on the stage _

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1-2-3… I disappear_

_I'm coming right back so stay right _

_Here_

_Ain't no second guess girl_

_I'm impressive girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Somewhere in a dream_

_We'll meet again, my baby_

_And I promise that I won't disappear_

_I'll be right here_

_And I won't be, won't be, won't be_

_Just an illusion (yeah, baby)_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1-2-3… I disappear_

_I'm coming right back so stay right _

_Here_

_Aint no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressive girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1-2-3… I disappear_

_I'm coming right back so stay right _

_Here_

_Aint no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressive girl_

_But I'm just an illusion._

Raymond: Who are you talking to butt head?

Austin: I'm talking to you.

Raymond: Shut up with your bleached hair.

Austin: My hair ain't bleached it's more real than your face. Because it is unreal how you are so ugly.

Raymond: You're mad because you came up with this whole thing just to win my Ally. And it didn't work. Now did it?

Austin: You told him?

Ally: Yup. It's not like it matters.

_**Austin runs up the stairs.**_

Teddy: Ally quit being a big jerk. He payed a lot of money for this. And you just treat him like trash. And all he ever did was like you maybe even love you but now you're treating him like trash.

_**I run up the stairs to see Austin on the couch crying.**_

Teddy: Austin it will be okay.

Austin: Yea it will. Once I stop hanging with Ally and move here. So I won't have to face her.

Teddy: Yea maybe you could live here.

_**Austin's P.O.V**_

_**Charlie walks in.**_

Charlie: Not in my house. *laughs* *runs off*

Austin: Ha-ha Charlie.

Teddy: She is crazy.

Austin: Yea.

_**We go down stairs.**_

Austin: Alright you guys. I'm moving for good and I'm never ever coming back to Miami only to get my clothing for the move here in Denver.

Raymond: Good I won't have to face him.

Austin: You won't have to face anyone if you don't shut up!

Raymond: Make me!

_**Austin jumps on Raymond and punches him one good time and he is out like a light.**_

Ally: Really Austin. I hate you.

_**Hearing those words didn't hurt at all for some reason.**_

Austin: Does it look like I care. *sneezes* Heck no!

Ally: Don't talk to me.

Teddy: Let's play ten minutes in heaven!

Austin: I agree let's play.

_**I just hope I get Ally. The girl who hates me. She should hate her boyfriend he's the reason that we just fell apart in a matter of seconds. That and my jealousy.**_

_**We start awesome I get Teddy! Now I should try and make Ally jealous.**_

_**20 minutes later.**_

Ally: *jealous* Guys you could have been out by know.

Teddy: *moans*

Ally: What are you guys doing?

Teddy: Oh Austin! Oh go!

Trish: I think you should know by now.

Dez: This is entertaining. I should have brought my camera!

Trish: You wouldn't have been able to get it on camera anyway!

_**In the closet**_

Austin:*whisper* Do you think they are falling for it?  
Teddy: *Whispers* Yup. I don't know why because we are young and stuff and that would be disgusting doing it at this age or any age.

Austin: Now give little Austin a kiss and put your clothes back on.

_**5 minutes later!**_

_**Ally unlocks the door because she locked it from the outside.**_

Ally: Man you guys are bad!  
Austin: Yea we are because I just did it with my friend.

Teddy: Yes you sure did!

Gabe: You are a bad child for once Teddy good job.

Teddy: Thank you very much Gabe.

Gabe: Your welcome sister.

Teddy: Ok now let's just watch a movie and go to sleep.

Ally: Yes we should be getting ready for bed. But Austin can I talk to you?

Austin: No thanks I'm going to chill with my babe.

Ally: Yes and that is me!

Austin: *confused* I thought you hated me?

Ally: No I love you.

Teddy *Jealous* He loves me now!

Ally: Who brought you in to this?

Austin: Well Ally you have a boyfriend. So I'm going to be with Teddy.

_**Ally grabs Austin and kisses him Austin wants her let go but he just decided to kiss her back.**_

Teddy: AH COME ON!


End file.
